


Relaxation, Drink, Puzzle, Through The Fire

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-08
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi makes a suggestion and it doesn't go the way he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relaxation

"You need to relax, sensei." Kakashi leaned in, smiling at the chunin who returned the look with a glare. "You're always so... tense."

"And, I'm sure, you have no idea as to why that is." Iruka's eyebrow twitched and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and resisting the urge to pummel the copy-nin.

"I'm actually quite certain that I know the reason..." The words held a definite note of amusement.

Iruka gritted his teeth, clenching his fist so tight his palms were likely bleeding. He knew he couldn't kill Kakashi but his traitorous brain had other plans and it kept tempting him with all kinds of fun ways to drag the man's death out.

"How about I make it up to you?" The chunin stiffened as Kakashi's breath warmed the skin on his neck. "I could help you relax..." The copy-nin whispered the words as he dragged his fingers lightly over a tan hip, startling the brunette.

Brown eyes shot open wide with surprise, the man's heart beating quicker in his chest, and he tried to take a step back only to be confronted with the wall the jounin had backed him against a few moment earlier.

"What?" Iruka's voice unintentionally pitched higher than normal as he stared in shock at the man who had, from his understanding, just propositioned him.

"Well, Sensei, maybe..." Iruka could hear the smirk in Kakashi's voice,"...if you had something else up your ass you'd remove the stick."

The red that colored the scarred cheeks was only partially from embarrassment as anger quickly welled up to replace it. The chunin's eyes slid shut, his eyebrow twitching slightly as he took a deep 'calming' breath. He ground his teeth together in irritation, a moment before planting a chakra backed fist in the copy-nin's face.

Then, while Kakashi stared at him, one hand rubbing at his abused jaw: Iruka grabbed his arm and yanked, tossing him through the open classroom door.

Slamming it shut behind the jounin, Iruka took another deep breath and realized he really did feel a lot better.


	2. Drink

Iruka groaned and continued to bang his head on the top of his desk. "I can't believe I did that..." 

"Did what?" Anko asked, grinning from the doorway.

"Nothing." He immediately regretted even answering as she strolled in and leaned across his desk.

"That's not what I hear..." she said reaching out to tug at a strand of hair that had gotten free of his ponytail. "What I heard was that my cute little Iruka-kun threw a certain pervert out the door. Nice little red mark you have there..." She poked the middle of his forehead with one painted finger, smirking, which only grew when he swatted her hand away. 

"Why did you ask then?" Iruka scowled and stood to leave.

"It's TRUE!" He didn't need to see the triumphant gleam to know it was there. "So was it before or after you had your way with him?"

The chunin pinched his nose and shook his head. "I didn't do anything of the sort," he finally growled.

"Then come have a drink with me, and who knows maybe we can get you laid."

Iruka scowled again and headed for the door. "No thanks, Anko-chan I'll pass. The last time I went drinking with you, I ended up in a skirt."

She laughed at the memory then traipsed after him, catching his arm nonchalantly. "Aw don't be that way! I mean it's not my fault that you get _experimental_ when you're drunk."

He didn't bother to pull away, knowing it was pointless and already having half given up on getting out of it. "It was your skirt," Iruka reminded her with a smirk slowly pulling at the corners of his mouth.

\---

Three hours later Iruka found himself smiling and leaning against the bar as he watched his purple-haired friend dance topless on a table while a complete stranger whispered exceedingly dirty things in his ear. And, although he made no move to push the dark-haired man away, he found himself imagining the voice in his ear belong to a certain silver-haired pervert. His mind supplied the teasing lilt and the words were distorted by the sheer level of noise until they became a promise to help him relax.

Slowly, the memory surfaced and he recalled the next words the man had uttered. Kakashi's biting remark served to sour his mood and Iruka ordered another drink considering whether he should take the stranger up on the offer to find someplace more private. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'after a few more drinks.'


	3. Puzzle

He yanked at his arm, trying to free himself from the iron grip Kakashi had. "Leave me alone! What I do is none of your business!" he protested as Kakashi pulled him away from the bar, but the jounin simply shook his head and continued to drag him along.

"Go, Kakashi!" Genma cheered as they passed the blond's table. Iruka tried to turn and glare at him but his jailer yanked on his arm, pulling him through the door and out of sight of tokubetsu and his boyfriend.

He began struggling in earnest, angry at the silver-haired nin who seemed to think he was his keeper. "Let me go you prick!" Iruka yelled profanities as he kicked at the jounin's leg and nearly fell over when he was suddenly flung against a wall.

"Hit me," Kakashi's voice was surprisingly calm despite the anger that was clearly written on the visible part of his face.

"What?" Iruka blinked, dumbfounded by the statement. His head was spinning from the booze and he couldn't figure out why Kakashi even cared who he screwed.

"Hit. Me." The anger edging it's way into the jounin's voice.

"I'm not going to hit you!" Although Iruka admitted to himself, that it was quickly becoming an option.

"It'd be better than what you were looking to do." The man scowled and looked away.

"You're the one who said..." the chunin said rubbing the scar on his nose, wishing his sudden headache would go away.

"I didn't tell you to go pick somebody up in a bar!" The silver-haired man pointed angrily in the direction they'd come. "Fuck, Iruka did you even know that guy before tonight?"

Iruka didn't notice the way Kakashi drop the usual title; he'd never heard the other man yell before and it took him by surprise. "What? You expected me to take you up on your 'offer'?" He couldn't see how the man could be serious with the way he'd insulted him right after making the suggestion.

"Forget it," Kakashi growled, storming away.

Iruka stared at the retreating man's back. The brunette frowned and leaned against the wall. The man had a strange sense of logic and Iruka decided he was likely never going to puzzle it out.


	4. Through The Fire

Iruka leaned over to look Kakashi in the face, a smile on his expressive face. "Hi," he said.

"Hn." The jounin's gaze didn't move from the book in front of him but Iruka noticed he was now 'staring' at the book as opposed to actually 'reading' it. The single, visible eye fixed on one point, unmoving.

A part of him wasn't sure if he should point out the fact that he knew he wasn't being ignored and his brattier side simply couldn't resist. "Enjoying your book?" he asked seemingly innocently.

"Hn," Kakashi responded again, seemingly fixated on pretending, that he didn't care that Iruka was pointedly invading his three feet of personal space.

"It's nice out here isn't it?" His brattier side was definitely winning out but the chunin decided the other man deserved it.

"Hn."

The same non-answer seemed about all he would get so Iruka chuckled and settled beside the man leaning back against the tree trunk. "Konohamaru stuck gum in Hanabi's hair today." There was a snicker from beside him and Iruka smiled softly, knowing he'd already won. 

"After I took him to the nurse, I had to calm his fuming victim down before she hunted him down and killed him when I wasn't looking."

There was another snicker, this one verged on a chuckle. "And, while I was explaining to her that sometimes when little boys like somebody they torment them, it occured to me that not all little boys grow out of this."

Kakashi's chuckling was abruptly cut short, "Oh... uhm..."

Iruka twisted around to sit on his knees as the man shifted uncomfortably beside him. "You know you could have just asked me out." The chunin smirked, leaning forward until his nose nearly touched the other man's.

"I..."

Iruka chuckled, enjoying the way Kakashi stared at him obviously unable to say anything else.

Iruka reached out and slid the dark blue fabric of the mask down, revealing a bright blush coloring the pale cheeks. It surprised him that Kakashi didn't protest, but it served his purposes so instead of teasing the man about it he simply closed the distance between their lips.

They were surprisingly soft and Iruka parted his lips slightly to lap at their smooth surface. He questioned briefly whether he'd be allowed to deepen the kiss or if the man would push him away. But before he could test the idea, Kakashi took the invitation for what it was, wrapping a hand around the back of Iruka's head as though afraid the chunin would pull away. Their tongues slid along one another, both men absorbed in the feel and taste of the other until neither could breathe.

Iruka gasped and leaned his forehead against Kakashi's paler one, the man's fingers still twined through dark brown hair that was coming free of it's tight ponytail.

"Go out with me?" Kakashi asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Yes." Iruka laughed softly but didn't pull away. "See... that wasn't so hard."


End file.
